Tremor
Tremor, is a brown garbed ninja and a member of the Black Dragon Clan who appeared in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces and in Mortal Kombat X. History ''Mortal Kombat 9'' Tremor appears as a playable character in the Mortal Kombat 9 Vita edition, having few super moves and being available only in the Challenge Tower. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Tremor has been confirmed to appear as a playable DLC character in Mortal Kombat X. Mortal Kombat 11 Tremor makes a cameo appearance and is a none playable character in the DLC the Krypt. Much like Rain and Smoke, Tremor doesn't have his design from the new games and new timeline. He has his old original appearance the Termor seen in Mortal Kombat 11 is the young Tremor from the original timeline. He can be found falling off a bridge at random time in a certain area and like other ninjas he is seen falling on to a spike and dies. After away like all the others his body and soul despise Shang Tsung takes his soul and turns into young Tremor. It is Tremor from the original timeline because he still looks human and doesn't have his rock skin or body like he does in the new timeline. Background Info Tremor was planned to be in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, but he was replaced by Rain, who had already appeared in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Tremor can still be seen in the game's instruction manual, but incorrectly labeled as Ermac, depicted as an orange ninja along with Rain. Some Rumors about him continued and people thought he was going to appear in Mortal Kombat Armageddon but he did not appeared in that game. Allies * Dreamrealm (currently) * Kano (formerly) * Jarek (formerly) * Black Dragon (formerly) * Goro * Mileena * Tarkata * Tanya * Geras * Kronika Enemies * Red Dragon Clan * Mavado * Daegon * Sonya Blade * Johnny Cage * Special Forces * Jax Briggs * Kenshi Takahashi * Liu Kang * Kitana * Kung Lao * Revenants * D'Vorah * Quan Chi * Goro (formerly in the MKX comics) * Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) * Shinnok * Jacqui Briggs * Cassie Cage * Takeda Takahashi * Kung Jin Quotes Gallery Images Tremor_(MK9_Vita).jpg|Tremor in Mortal Kombat for the Playstation Vita. Tremor_(MKX).jpg|Tremor as he'll appear in Mortal Kombat X. Screenshot_2015-05-17-08-39-26-1.jpg|Tremor in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Tremor_MKX.jpg Tremor_Green_MKX_intro.png Tremor_MKX_trailer_intro.png Tremor_Golden_MKX_intro.png Tremor ending1.png Tremor ending2.png Tremor ending3.png Trivia *He's the only ninja character who was not present in the main games until MKX. *He is able to create earthquakes in the ground by punching it, and also has the ability to shoot fireballs and launch stone missiles that petrify the enemy. *Tremor was originally going to be orange, but his color was changed to brown to match his earth-based powers. *Despite being a minor character, Tremor popularity among some fans helped him to appear in MKX. *Following Jarek, Tremor is the second playable Black Dragon character whose name does not contain a "K". *One of the most noticeable gag was that Tremor being mistaken for Scorpion in his debut, due to having almost similar color appearance, even the creator Ed Boon dubbed Tremor as “Brown Scorpion”. Navigation pl:Tremor Category:Ninjas Category:Brutes Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Honorable Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nameless Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Comic Book Villains